


Never Ever, a Techienician Christmas Fanvideo

by groffiction



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Fanvideo, Happy Ending, Kylux Secret Santa 2018, M/M, kylux adjacent, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: This is for TechieHux, or Kirie, of whom I have had the amazing pleasure of making a Techienician Fanvideo for as a gift for the Kylux Secret Santa 2018. I have posted the video, as well as a few art pieces I did so she can have the originals. I hope you like your gift, sweetie!





	Never Ever, a Techienician Christmas Fanvideo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TechieHux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechieHux/gifts).



Below is the link to the fanvideo. Let me know if it doesn't work.

[Never Ever, a Techienician Christmas Video](https://vimeo.com/303645314) from [Groffiction](https://vimeo.com/shaygroffersgroffiction) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

And below are the pieces of art I did (except for the banners). Hope you like them! 

-groffiction


End file.
